Surprises
by MsDelightfullyInsane
Summary: It's always difficult trying to surprise a physic; that doesn't stop Jasper from trying. It's only when Alice has visions of Jasper with another woman that things get...interesting. Rated T for language.


**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Santa couldn't make it happen.**

_(December 11)_

**Jasper POV:**

"Oh, thanks so much, Jasper!" Alice, my psychic vampire mate, squealed, rushing to give me a hug.

I was immediately confused, as I was simply just reading another Civil War novel (not very factual) when my little pixie ran up to me. My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"I just saw what you planned to get me for Christmas and I love it! That Coach purse will match perfectly with the shoes Bella got me!" She kissed me on the cheek and bounced away, heading towards the living (non-living, technically) room.

I was left there, sitting on the couch I made Alice get for our overly pink room, my cheek still tingling from Alice's touch.

My frown deepened.

I have spent the past few weeks trying to figure out what to get Alice for Christmas, which was two weeks away. Every year, the same thing happens. No matter how hard I try, I can never manage to surprise the psychic. I sighed, defeated. I wish there was some way to avoid Alice's visions without using the wolves. Jacob wouldn't like me prying him away from Nessie just to keep Alice from seeing my plans.

I wonder…

DING!

I got it! I know exactly what I'll do. It'll be tough, but it should work.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall, coming towards my room. It was Edward.

"Great plan, Jasper. Next time though, don't 'ding' yourself," Edward murmured as he passed the door.

Stupid mind reader.

_(13 days later, Christmas Eve, 7:00 PM)_

Alice POV:

I pouted for the umpteenth time.

"Alice, your face will get stuck that way, you know," Bella, my best friend, said to me, smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at me and continued flipping through channels on the living, or non-living as Emmett would say, room television.

"Alice, relax. Nothing is wrong," Bella whispered, rubbing my back gently with the TV remote-free hand.

"How do you know?" I asked her, misery and hurt leaking into my voice.

Jasper has been avoiding me lately. He's been hunting longer and more often, when he's home he doesn't speak more than two words, and we haven't even kissed in a week! I have been absolutely depressed. What if he's annoyed by me? What if Jasper's getting tired of me? Oh, Jazzy…I don't know what I would do without you! You're my little Southern gentleman, my cowboy in shining boot spurs, my soul mate. I sniffled, my pout deepening.

"He loves you, Ali. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you know that," Bella told me. I shook my head, disbelieving.

"I used to know that! Now, I'm not so sure. What if…people change, Bella! Jasper might not…he might not…_love me anymore_," I wailed, full on sobbing tearlessly now. I felt Bella's arms wrap around me soothingly.

"That's not even possible, Alice! He loves you too much to just suddenly sto-"

Bella kept talking, but I wasn't able to comprehend her words as I was sucked into a vision.

_I saw a small house, a cottage similar to Edward and Bella's in the middle of what looked like a rainforest. The cottage was a log cabin, and a beautiful woman with pale skin and platinum blonde hair opened the door. Jasper wal-WAIT, JASPER!-Jasper walked toward this woman and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek as he walked inside her house and closed her door._

I was brought back to the present, and I promptly started crying yet again. Bella asked me what was wrong, but I was too stricken with grief to answer her.

_16 Hours Later, Christmas Day_

**Bella POV:**

Alice has locked herself in her Porsche for the past thirteen hours. She avoided her room because she said it held too many memories. I finally coaxed the vision out of her, and when I heard it, I nearly exploded with anger.

How dare he! How could Jasper do this? It's one thing to neglect your wife, but to cheat? I snarled internally.

Then again, I can't help but think they're might be something more to this. I mean, I was accused of cheating on Edward, and even with damning evidence, that still wasn't true. Maybe Jasper is innocent.

Either way, Jasper still led Alice to believe she was unloved and being cheated on, and that isn't right.

I heard the front door open. I rushed to the foyer to see none other than Jasper casually walk in, with the scent of an unknown vampire on him. Jasper immediately frowned once he got the feel of all the emotions in the house. The rest of the family, including Seth, Leah, and Jacob, went on a family hunting trip. Alice and I decided to stay home since we had hunted a week earlier. Jasper claimed he was going hunting with the rest, but obviously that isn't true.

I glared at him.

"Where is all that broken heartedness coming from? Why are you glaring at me?" Jasper pried, his eyebrows furrowing.

I scoffed. "Who is the only other one in the house? And I'm glaring at you because of what you've done to Alice."

Jasper's eyes immediately met mine and they flashed with panic. "What? What's wrong with her? What's wrong with my Ali?" Jasper asked me frantically and worriedly.

"Well, how would you feel if your mate ignores you for two weeks and then you get a vision of said mate with another vampire?" I spat at him.

Jasper's eyes softened and his posture relaxed. "Oh, that," he said, a smile gracing his face. I growled at him.

"'Oh, that!' That's all you can say! On one of the most sacred holidays of the year, you abandon your mate for another!"

"Bella, please let me explain! Remember how Rosalie and Alice thought you cheated on Edward? Well, this is close to that," he mumbled to me, glancing upstairs to make sure Alice didn't hear.

I felt it was only fair to give him a chance.

"Fine, explain."

_An hour later, Christmas Day_

**Alice POV:**

I finally managed to bring myself down stairs to greet the family. They had walked in about five minutes ago. I heard Bella tell them my situation, but I tuned out as soon as I heard Jas-_ his_ name. It hurt too much to hear the name.

I trudged into the living room to see the entire family, excluding Jas-_him_, sitting on the couch. They all had pity filled smile, but anxious eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to ask them what's up when the front door opened to reveal Jas-_him_ and…her! The woman from my vision! I snarled at her, and pounced when Jas-_him_ pulled me back. I was going to growl at him but as soon as I looked into his beautiful, topaz eyes, I broke down, sobbing as I sank to the floor.

"What…what is she doing here?" I asked my family, ignoring Jasper, who was looking at me nervously.

"Merry Christmas," the girl said, waving slightly. I detected a Midwestern American accent. I hissed at her.

"So what? This is my gift? A divorce?" I growled out, while my heart shattered to pieces. I hated Jasper's power at the moment. He knows exactly how much I depend on him.

"No, no, Alice! I would never leave you, unless you wanted me to," he quickly said.

"Then why did I get a vision of you and her!" I shouted at him, making him take a step back. The girl winced.

"Alice, meet Jacqueline. She worked at the asylum you were put in. I brought her here because she still has the diary they confiscated from you when you were institutionalized," Jasper said to me, pointing a finger at her. She waved again.

"Hi, Mary-Alice," Jacqueline said.

I was speechless.

"So…you're not leaving me?" I wondered aloud.

"No, I just wanted to surprise you for once. See, I knew that if I tried to buy or make something for your Christmas gift, you would get a vision of it immediately. But, if I went out looking for someone, someone you didn't know, and then you would have no clue what I was doing. I didn't think you would suspect me of cheating, though," Jasper said, frowning towards the end.

"I went looking through Biloxi, trying to find anything that would give any detail of your past. I know how much you wish you knew where you truly came from. I stumbled across Jacqueline while looking through the deserted, crumbling mental hospital. She built a log cabin a few hundred feet away from the remains in the forest. James bit her while looking for you. I kept using hunting trips as an excuse to look through the institution, and among the many files, your diary was found. I thought it would be a great gift."

My mouth opened, but closed. I opened my mouth again, and closed it. I felt like a fish.

So, I did what came naturally. I launched myself at Jasper, and wrapped my legs around his waist. My family and Jacqueline laughed, leaving the room to give us privacy.

"You love me, again?" Jasper asked.

"I never stopped. But you are in deep shit, starting tomorrow. You do not ignore Alice Cullen for thirteen days without punishment," I told him honestly.

"Why not tonight?"

"Because you are so getting lucky for this," I said, pointing to my diary and history.

Review!


End file.
